They Never Gave Him The Chance
by aoinomacaron
Summary: A sequel to "Alone" by Ayai. After Lovi' commits suicide, how does Antonio and Feli deal with such tragedy? Not so much Spamano nor any other pairing. (summery needs better working but I'll get to it! BTW, this is my first fanfic).
1. Aftermath

*Hi there. I go by Kaze7. This is my first published fan fic which was inspired by "Alone" by Ayai But the story is also my version of a sequal to "Alone" so I'de suggest reading it first before reading this story. I do not own "Alone" nor Hetalia. And if your not keen on sad stories either, this would not be to your tastes. Anyways, I hope my story was alright and I'de love to know.

* * *

**They Never Gave him the chance**

_(inspired by 'Alone', by Ayai)_

An unpleasant unforeseen tragedy that was truly unexpected and had made Feliciano's and Antonio's perfect world crumble.

A particular piece of paper was read with the words written across "I don't want to be alone any more". Along with an empty shell in the metallic scented room that rested upon Felis' lap. That smile across Lovinos' was of not pure bliss for the two in the room.

**A week later**

A church was filled with people dressed in black. Many of them were familiar faces whom hung their heads low to: a) pay their respects b) show hurt c) show a conscience clouded with guilt!

At the front of the alter laid a black coffin surrounded in lilies, daisies and white roses. The strong scent of lilies wavered in the air.

Feliciano held an emotionless face. His eyes were still red from lack of sleep and the amount of tears he had shed in that one week. Feli had barely slept a wink on that night he found Lovi and for the next few days. If he slept, that moment of time would be replayed in his dreams. His health had also deteriorated quite a bit as well as he refused any form of nourishment.

Antonio and his grandfather held it together, till now, as they tried to keep Feli from falling apart. Sure Antonio didn't sob like _crazy_ as did Feli but deep down inside, he was falling apart.

What about the German boyfriend? Felli hadn't spoken to him after having gotten word of the incident. But he still would stick around to comfort and support his beloved whilst he trying to drown the feelings of regret deep down inside. One of those regrets included the title he gave Lovino, "Cynical dickwad".

As the ceremony took place, Feliciano sat in the first row seats next to his boyfriend, Antonio and his grandfather, facing the coffin that was left open so people could burn the image of Lovino into their minds. In the left row behind them sat Francis, Gilbert, Alfred and Arthur while in the right row sat Wang, Ivan, Honda, Elizabeth and Roderick.

Noon had arrived. The church emptied to follow the black coffin to its new resting place, which sat beneath a huge oak and overlooked a gorgeous hill, where one could easily get a glimpse of the sunset or sunrise. Each and every person paid their respects before the coffin was lowered into the ground.

As the sun began to set, many retreated to the bar in which they all would usually hang out at.

**At the Bar**

The place would usually be filled with a laughter and cheeriness but not on this particular day. The atmosphere was awkward and gloomy, so much so, it sent some regulars off someplace else.

Many youngin's were present while the caretakers/parents had disappeared off to who knows where and who would even care. These youngin's were referring to all those who had a connection with the Vargas Family.

Feliciano still held an emotionless face as he sat between his lover and his childhood friend up at the front of the bar. Drinks were ordered but few sips were only consumed.

The atmosphere just got worse. However a particular silver –haired man with a knack for being a narcissist decided to break through it, though he would soon learn to regret it. Gilbert had this _awesome_ thing going and it would sometimes go a bit too far, such as this instance where he had beaten Lovino half-conscious and then hung him from the side of the 3-story high school building as a joke back in his youthful days. Over time, he sure matured but not enough.

He approached Antonio, who had spaced out, and decided to change the mood starting with a conversation.

_Gil:_ Oy, Spaniard, it ain't like ya ta space out!

_Ant:_ …oh Gil, sorry. …I'm not in the mood right now if you're after a drinking race.

Antonio replied with a plastered smile.

_Gil:_ Oya, Common! It'll lift ya spirits! Besides, ya know it wasn't ya fault! It was his choice! He's probably regrettin tha decision too in his grave.

All of a sudden, Gilbert was taken by surprise as his collar was taken-a-grab of and his eyes met with a pirate Spaniard, whose sharp eyes were as cold as the depths of the ocean. The two had known each other for so long and yet this was the first time that Gilbert had come face to face with Antonio's pirate persona. Ludwig and Frances quickly intervened, Ludwig trying to pull Antonio away as did Frances with Gilbert.

What was about to come out of Antonio's' mouth would also not only grasp Gil's attention but everyone else in the room.

Ant: Bastard (grabs Gilberts collar) SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK 'BOUT LOVINO THAT WAY! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? Even all of you. You never knew who Lovino really was or what he had gone through! DO YOU? Neither did I _and that's no exception_ BUT YOU….YOU… YOU NEVER GAVE HIM THE CHANCE! You never gave Lovino a chance…HE WAS OUTCASTED BECAUSE OF YOU…he was alone… HE' S GONE NOW! CAN YOU FIX THAT? HE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A TOY TO YOU, HEY GILBERT?

_Gil:_…..n..no..I…

Antonio had cracked and begun to sob.

Ant: You're lucky you haven't lost someone dear to you. But it doesn't excuse the fact that **you never gave him a fucking chance**.

And with that, Antonio released his grip on Gilbert. Ludwig, Frances and Feliciano were astounded to what Antonio had just said. Everyone else in the room now really felt guilty then they already were. After all, they all got their just-desserts for judging a book by its cover.

The atmosphere had just gotten worse as a deathly silence befell the place and with all of that accumulated negativity, it would easily rub off on anyone. As soon as Antonio had released his grip, Gilbert had, all of a sudden, lashed out at Antonio with a fist to his right cheek, causing the brunette to stumble backwards and into Ludwig.

_Gil:_ …grr….SNAP out of it. This ain't ya at all!

Antonio retaliated, which then lead to the two men lunging at each other. Once again, Ludwig and Frances attempted to intervene only to have their own faces elbowed. Alfred, Arthur, Wang and Roderick also intervened, holding down the two men who were at each others' throats. But before Gilbert pulled a right at the brunette's head, a sudden yell stopped the fighting men in their tracks.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned their attention to Feliciano, who had snapped all of a sudden!

_Feli:_ STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!

_Gil & Ant :_ …Feli…

The young Italian began to sob, letting go of the emotionless mask he had been wearing all day.

_Feli:_ …A-Antonio h-has a p-p-point, Gil. H-he, Lovi, was my one a-and only brother. He'll never come back. I-if only you gave h-him the chance, I…no… all of this wouldn't be happening. NONE OF THIS!

And then he broke down in tears as he crouched down onto the floor.

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other as the others did the opposite to hide the expressions on their faces. Gilbert got up and reached his right hand towards Feliciano's right shoulder but his hand was quickly rebounded with a slap from Feli's left hand.

_Gil:_ wha...

Feli then, slowly, stood up. His caramel bangs covered his eyes as he tried to suppress his sobbing. And then with a deep breath in he had announced in a cold tone:

"…are you guys here because of me or my brother? Because if you're all here just to comfort me, then I'd suggest you leave. If you're here for Lovi, then do whatever the fuck you want!"

And with that, Feli turned around to return to his former seat. A shocked expression was what could be made out across everyone's faces, especially as they witnessed a new side to Feli, who began to consume his drink in one go.

It was 5 to midnight. Everyone had all left a few hours ago after Feli's harsh announcement. Even Feli's boyfriend had taken off but only to assist his narcissist brother home after the trouble he had started. Antonio on the other hand stayed because he was there for both the Vargas brothers. The bar tender was also nowhere to be seen. Feliciano and Antonio seemed to be the only two people in the bar. A long day was almost over and Feli was on the verge of passing out after he had consumed 6 whiskeys'.

" Really, this is sooooo unlike you, Feli!"

_Feli:_ I don't care, Toni!

_Ant:_ …Wha…I didn't say anything.

"Nor you, Bastardo!"

_Feli:_….

Both then reflexed around to locate the voice and their sights were met with a figure of whom their hearts yearned to see.

Standing there was no one other than Lovino himself. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore that night they found him. And the expression he wore on his face was that of a Lovino they never knew. It was of peace and positivity, not that he was smiling or anything as he stood there looking at the two depressed men. Though what was odd was the fact that he was semi-transparent.

Feli and Antonio gasped with widened eyes.

_Feli:_ Lovi…is that really you?

Feli slowly stood up from his seat and began to walk slow steps towards Lovino.

_Ant:_… Oh…my…god! Lovi…?

_Lovi:_ Yep! My stupid Fratello and beloved Bastard!

Lovino had then smiled the smile they had all missed. But it then disappeared again. Feliciano, having gotten closer to Lovino, then threw his arms around his brother, which strangely enough, was able to pull Lovino into a tight hug as heavy tears began to fall from his eyes. Lovino was caught off guard for a moment but then returned the hug, comforting his sobbing brother. He then looked up to his flabbergasted childhood friend.

_Lovi:_ … It seems that I've just created more problems…I didn't think that they'd come to my funeral…or that they were even capable of showing such a expression of hurt …ha ha ha….I'm so selfish!

His expression was now of regret.

_Ant:_ No you're not, Lovi. They deserved to feel that way. And you would still be here with me and Feli…if I wasn't so stupid to go and do the things I did, making you suffer. You didn't deserve that. You deserved more than that, I should've paid more attention to you, I should've done something! But now…it's too late…

Antonio brought his palms to his face and once again broke down in tears.

_Feli:_ N-No…me too! I-I should've been a better brother t-to you. Not you. Y-You were already a better brother than I...*sob* could ever be! I sh-should've been there for you, by your side, m-more than always going out! If only…I-I knew what you were feeling…what you were going through…FOR GOD SAKE, I'm your brother and I should've known…known better! I'm so sorry Lovi!

Feli's sobbing had worsened, that he began to choke. Lovino kneeled down with Feli and began to rub his back to relieve his coughing.

_Lovi:_ Stop it you two. It wasn't your fault. This was my decision and my decision alone. You two are stronger than I'll ever be and I want you to move on. Don't let me be the reason that holds you back from what the future holds. I want to see that brilliant smile of yours again and forever, tomato bastard, and I want you to continue being that stupid cheerful pasta-loving Fratello of mine Feli cause I'm gonna continue watching over you!

And with that, Lovino began to fade away but before he completely disappeared he gave his brother one last hug and a kiss on Antonio's lips with his final words "I love you, Antonio".

_Ant:_ I love you too, Lovi!

Moments later, the bar tender returned and the two men supported each other up (_mostly Antonio giving Feliciano the hand_) and decided to head home. Walking out the door of the bar, they were greeted by a beautiful sunrise, which was like a sign that Lovino was smiling upon them.

* * *

To be coninued... Yeah, its not finished and I wouldn't end it just like that either! Its already uploaded as another chapter.

Did that cause it would create a bit of a breather.

How has the story been so far?


	2. 10 Years Later

**10 years later**

Many things had changed drastically after Lovino's death. During those 10 years, it had taken 4 years for Antonio to accept that Lovi was gone. He spent 3 years isolating him self while drowning him self in alcohol until Feliciano had convinced him to talk to a specialist. Though Feli on the other hand, yes he sure had it hard as he also had cut him self from society but not until his boyfriend finally decided to drag him to see some specialist after finding him attempting suicide several times. Lovi's words finally sunk in, telling him to move forward after a session or two with the specialist. Though, even after that, Antonio and Feli would rarely communicate with their once so-called friends and classmates. Especially with Gilbert after the _incident_ at the bar after Lovino's funeral. Though, Ludwig and Honda(occasionally) were an exception as they were very close to Feliciano. They had stood by Feli, despite an unsocial and intolerable person Feliciano had become.

Hetalia Gakuen, the high school that Antonio, the Vargas brothers and everyone else had once attended, was holding a reunion. Funny enough, it was held on the evening of Lovino's 10th anniversary after passing away. It was also quite interesting that everyone had decided to turn up.

The room was quite spacious, seeing that it was held in the schools' hall. Streamers and balloons of white, pearl, navy and sky blue decorated the walls and tables while bouquets of white lilies and daisies sat in the center of each table and at the entrance.

Gilbert could be seen chatting away with Frances at the drinks bar while Alfred would be helping himself to the snacks at the tables laid out with entrees. Arthur could be seen talking to Elizabeth and Roderick, who were still together after so many years, near the entrance. Everyone else was seated and chatting to the person next to them, such as Honda and Wang who were sitting at the table at the furthest end of the hall. As for Feli and Antonio, Feli arrived with Ludwig along side Antonio. It was quite awkward as they walked in at first, especially with Antonio since he had cut communications with his once best mates, Gilbert and Frances. Some were a bit amazed to the fact that Feli and Antonio had decided to attend despite what day it was. But all smoothed out after a half-an-hour or so as everyone put the past behind them.

However, the awkwardness between Gilbert and Antonio didn't quite smooth out. Antonio approached the drinks bar to grab some drinks for him, Feli and Ludwig. Frances was detesting the atmosphere around him as the two men in front of him were near each other. He could have decided to walk away but instead, he nudged Gilbert, and with a bit of force at that, towards Antonio.

_Gil:_ (unhappy) oya…long time no see….!

_Ant:_ …yeah, it has. I need to go now so if you'd excuse me…

It was the only thing that popped into Antonio's mind to say in that moment. As he about to take off with 3 glasses of punch, Gilbert quickly grabbed Antonio's arm.

_Gil:_ Please stop and listen to me for sec.

The brunette was taken by surprise, especially when juggling 3 glassed of drinks. Though even after that little incident 10 years ago, Antonio was still kind enough to at least listen to what the silver-haired man had to say.

_Gil:_ …look…about 10 years…ago…I want to apologize. I'm really sorry about what happened and I really do regret the things I did…and said.

Antonio was taken by another surprise while Frances let out a sigh of relief. Who would've imagined such words coming from Gilberts' mouth, knowing how narcissistic he was. Antonio really wanted to hear such words.

_Ant:_ (smiles) thank you, Gilbert. I really wanted to hear that.

He then placed the drinks on a near-by table and the two made-up with a handshake.

Though that didn't mean that Antonio was ready to forgive Gilbert.

_Ant:_ well, I better get these awaited drinks going so I'll see you around later.

In the mean time, Feli and Ludwig were having a conversation with Honda and Felis' cousin, Seborga along with his wife Wy at Honda's table. Seborga was also a student at Hetalia Gakuen but he was 3 years younger than Feli. Seborga and Wy had also bought along their 5 year old child, who looked very much like Lovino but his eyes were of a different shade, which was inherited from his mother. Antonio returned with the 3 drinks. Funnily enough, Feli asked Seborga what he name the little boy and he named him Lovino. Seborga may have been 4 years younger than Lovino but he looked up to Feli's big brother muchely even though Lovi never even noticed. So when Seborga had gotten word of Lovi's death, he had quite a hard time coping just as Feli and Antonio had.

Feli, Ludwig, Antonio and Honda just looked at each other and then back at Seborga with astonisment.

The evening party was coming to an end and a performance was played out with Arthur delivering final words and Roderick performing his best piano performance. Somewhere in between the piano performance, a mysterious light began to illuminate the stage from above Roderick. Everyone began to look up at it and Roderick too as his performance was halted. And there, sitting on the supportive stage railings above sat Lovino and his beautiful white wings.

* * *

OMG... Finally!

umm... yeah... I used the characters' human names but I couldn't find one for Wy or Seborga so I ended up using their original names. Like I said, I don't own Hetalia to the life that the characters lead are made up.

It took me like a fortnight to write but then again, I've been lazy. please also pardon any grammatical mistakes as i was in sleepy mode. But also, like I said, this is my first fanfic.

Well anyways, thanks for reading my first fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
